


To the ends of the Earth

by Shaloopdoop



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post chapter 170, probably an unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloopdoop/pseuds/Shaloopdoop
Summary: Stanley would do anything if it meant he could see Xeno again.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	To the ends of the Earth

Stan would pursue those wretched children to the ends of the Earth. 

There was no one capable of stopping him from finding Xeno. Anyone who stood in his way would be struck down.

It was cold on the deck of the aircraft carrier, the sea air chilled everything it touched, yet a fire blazed in him, the inky black void of night above him only fuelled his rage, it reminded him of Xeno’s eyes.

Such wide black eyes, they reflected all that he saw. _Like millions of stars._ Stan was taken back to a memory that now stung, every memory of Xeno stung now that they were apart.

They had stood on the balcony of their shared room, watching the sky above, the billions of stars had reflected in Xeno’s eyes. He had looked ethereal then, his body illuminated by the moonlight, if the painters of old had seen him they would’ve all taken him as their muse. 

Stan hadn’t even remembered what he had been saying, it was something about his plans for the new world, but it didn’t matter, at that moment all Stan could do was stare in awe at his best friend.

  
Even with all his training that made him as controlled as possible, he could not deny his desire for the other man, he wanted to unite their bodies until they were both moaning with ecstasy, unable to form coherent thought and lost in each other. He wished to slake his desire in between the smaller man’s thighs.

He had snuffed his cigarette out on one of the railings and flicked it over the balcony, Xeno had tutted at that before Stan had intertwined their hands. 

The scientist had smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. Stan had tilted his face upwards with one hand and kissed him fiercely, Xeno had responded with the same amount of ferocity.

Xeno had broken the kiss to unzip Stan’s shirt and run his hands across his lover’s bare chest, Stan had removed the scientist’s clawed gloves and thrown them somewhere across the room. Xeno had pulled Stan into the room and pushed him onto the bed.

It devolved, or rather evolved, to clothes tossed anywhere across the room, to Stan’s lip being bitten and Xeno’s legs wrapped around his waist as he cried his pleasure into the night.

They had made love until the early hours of the morning, when both had lain panting under the covers. Xeno stroked his lover’s hair as Stan bathed in the afterglow of their coupling.

They were so different, but they matched the other perfectly. Without Xeno, Stan wasn’t Stan, they had always been side by side. He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t relied on Xeno.

Their first kisses had gone to each other, as had their virginities. Before he even knew what he wanted to do with his life, he knew he wanted Xeno by his side. Whenever he had been deployed, the first person to greet him when he came back was the scientist.

Without him, there was nothing, a knight without his king, a lost soul without his lover, half an existence, a Xeno-shaped hole in the very fabric of his being.

He would find him, they would be together again and Stan would stare into his endless eyes until the universe ended. Anything Xeno needed, Stan would become, and if he needed a saviour, a knight in shining armour, Stan would happily come to his aid. He would die happy if he was dying for Xeno.

Those children did not know what they had done, they had sealed their own doom, they could try and hide on the furthest corners of the globe but he would find them, he would reclaim his other half.  


  
He would give them the privilege of a quick death.

  
But if they had harmed Xeno, he would tear them apart slowly and revel in their agony.

The aircraft carrier sailed slowly but smoothly across the ocean.  _ He would see Xeno again soon_, the thought made his entire being feel lighter. It felt like it had been decades since he had lain eyes upon him, decades since their bare skin had touched during a passionate embrace, decades since he’d seen all the wonders of the universe reflected within Xeno’s jet black eyes. 

Conviction pounded in his veins, he would find them, he would find them all. He would slaughter every single person who dared tear him away from his soulmate.

Then, when they all lay lifeless, he would take Xeno into his arms.

And he would never let him go again.


End file.
